supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Bakura
I'm back you fools! -Yami Bakura upon his return Listen Naruto, Pikachu may be gone, but he went down trying to save Pichu, just like before. You must honor his sacrifice and do as he asked by saving Pichu from his inner darkness. -Yami Bakura after Pikachu's 2nd death Yami Bakura hails from Yu-Gi-Oh. He made a cameo debut in For Villanjo and SmashWonders with his Abridged personality, mostly reminding Marik to obey the script. Bakura makes his official debut in Season 12 of Super Smash Bros. Crossover as the main antagonist. From what has been seen of him so far, Bakura is after the Heroes of Legend's loved ones so he can brainwash them and use them as pawns in his RPG. So far he has captured Lena Isis, Zenet Surrow, Mason Brown, and Jesse Glenn. Bakura also possessed Zelda and gave her the Millenium Ring. Eventually it is revealed that Bakura wants to corrupt Sasuke Uchiha and Mecha Sonic to bring back the apocalypse as well as corrupt the Heroes of Legend. Yami Bakura's plans are foiled by Pichu. Despite this, Yami Bakura and Bowser ambush the Heroes of Legend, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pichu, Luigi, Kirby, and DK at Master Hand's abandoned lab, but even with Dark Bowser's help, Yami Bakura is defeated again and even loses his grip over the real Bakura. However, he survives by possessing Fabia Sheen. Yami Bakura ambushes the heroes underground and battles Psycho Kirby, but he is defeated when Pichu tells Psycho Kirby that while Yami Bakura doesn't feel pain, his host does, prompting Psycho Kirby to stab Yami Bakura with a bloody butcher knife, making him lose control of Fabia's body before she throws the Millenium Ring away. Unfortunately, the Ring lands near Princess Peach, prompting Yami Bakura to possess her. Yami Bakura then goes after Samus, who had enhanced her strength, to possess her. However, he is interrupted by Mario, who is in a rage at Peach's possession. Yami Bakura then abandons Peach to possess Sheik, which was easy due to her being weakened earlier by Drago. However, he is quickly forced out when Zelda's spirit makes Link kill her. Yami Bakura then returns to Ryo Bakura's body. Eventually it is revealed that the RPG board that Pichu and Gohan destroyed was a decoy. After revealing to Pichu the truth about Zelda's betrayal, the two return to their bodies completely. Yami Bakura finds himself on the losing end of the fight after Pichu becomes enraged about Zelda's death. Yami Bakura then attempts possessing Sasuke, but Pikachu intervenes and sacrifices himself in an attempt to kill Yami Bakura by getting sent to the Smash core and having the Hands kill him. Unfortunately, Yami Bakura survives and fuses with the core, therefore fusing the Heroes of Legend, Zelda's corpse, and Ganondorf's corpse to create a body for himself. Yami Bakura then mocks Pichu about his friends' demises. However, Pichu was hoping for Yami Bakura to return so he could kill him for good. Angered at Pichu's cockiness, Yami Bakura attempts to kill him with an energy blast, but Link saves Pichu at the cost of his own life. Afterwards, Pichu and Yami Bakura engage in a beam struggle but Yami Bakura is ultimately destroyed when the Smash core transfers itself into Pichu, allowing Pichu to destroy the evil spirit permanently. However, Yami Bakura still exists due to having fused his spirit with the Heroes of Legend. In Season 13, it is revealed that Yami Bakura was working for Reiaz and he revived him. After Sasuke, Fabia, Psycho Kirby, Zombie Spider-Man, and Pichu's "rebirths", and Goku, Sonic, and Ren's deaths, Yami Bakura is forced to work with Naruto to bring them back to their senses. After witnessing Pikachu's death, Yami Bakura tells Naruto to honor Pikachu by fufilling his request to save Pichu. Known Hosts As Yami Bakura is an evil spirit, he has the ability to possess other people's bodies. *Ryo Bakura (Former host) *Zelda/Sheik (Yami Bakura sealed a piece of his soul in Zelda, then possessed Sheik but forced out when she is killed) *Fabia Sheen (Can freely possess) *Princess Peach (Temporary host, abandoned for Sheik's body) *Psycho Kirby (Can freely possess) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Can freely possess) *Ren Krawler (Can freely possess) Trivia *Yami Bakura's main appearance is based off his appearance in Season 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh. However, when he possesses someone else, Yami Bakura wears his Battle City outfit. Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers